1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazolidine derivatives, their preparation, insecticides containing the derivatives as an effective ingredient, novel intermediates and their preparation. More particularly, the invention relates to imidazolidine derivatives of the formula (1), a preparation process thereof, and insecticides containing the derivatives as an effective ingredient ##STR3## and also to intermediate compounds of the formula (2), and a preparation process thereof ##STR4##
The imidazolidine derivatives (1) of the invention are useful as an agricultural chemical (particularly, as an insecticide) in the fields of agriculture and the imidazolidine derivatives (2) are useful in various industrial fields and particularly as intermediates for agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of insecticidally active compounds having the same skelton as the compounds of the invention represented by the formula (1) are known in the art (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 62-81382 and 63-156786, and the like).
There are also known a number of compounds having the same skelton as the intermediate for the compounds (1) of the invention represented by the formula (2) (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-156786 and the like).